A Spooky Halloween Knight
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sisters Mindy and Cindy are ready for a great Halloween! But when bullies try to spoil their fun, it's up to a certain Halloween spirit to save them.


**A Halloween story done for my very good friend, GoldGuardian2418! Happy Halloween, Amiga!**

* * *

Halloween in Amity Park. Innocent little trick or treaters were collecting candy on this festive night.

Two twin sisters were having some great Halloween fun. Cindy was dressed as a butterfly and Mindy was a spider.

"Look at all the candy we've scored already!" said Mindy.

"That's because we've got the best costumes!" Cindy said to her spider sister.

"Oh, please." a snide voice said. Tall shadows loomed over the girls. They turned and saw two teenage girls dressed as expensive looking princesses. The young girls were amazed at how beautiful these older kids were. It was Paulina and Star.

"Our costumes are the best, I think they feel sorry for you guys." said Paulina, dressed in a stunning pink gown with a gold tiara perched on her black hair.

"Yeah, are you suppose to be a moth or something?" Star, dressed as a blue fairy princess said to Cindy.

Cindy stomped her foot. "I'm not a moth! I'm a butterfly!"

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Star taunted. The two teens laughed.

Seeing her sister made fun of, Mindy kicked some dirt at the older girls.

"HEY!" Paulina screamed as she and Star choked on the cloud of dirt.

"Mindy! Are you crazy?!" Cindy said, pulling Mindy away from the girls.

"How dare you ruin our outfits!" Star screamed at the young girls.

"There's more where that came from, Butt face!" Mindy snapped, shaking her fist.

But Mindy wasn't feeling so brave when two muscle-bound teenage boys, Dash Baxter and Kwan stomped over towards them. They towered over the defensless girls. "Who are you calling, Butt face, Butt face?!" snapped Dash.

"Tear them apart!" Star ordered.

"And take their candy too!" Paulina demanded.

"RUN!" Cindy screamed. She and Mindy began running while the four angry teenagers chased after them.

Thanks to their small bodies, the twins were able to outrun the teens, but not for long.

"We've got to find a place to hide!" Mindy said.

"But where?!" Cindy said.

"Over there!" Mindy pointed to a spooky looking house on a high hill.

Cindy's face filled with dread. "The Thompson house?! Mindy, that place is haunted!"

"We don't have choice, Come on!" Mindy and Cindy hurried as fast as they can. They ran all the way up the hill and made it into the creepy abandoned building. The first thing they noticed was the old musty smell of ancient dust clinging to the antique furniture. Creepy cobwebs were coated practically everywhere.

Cindy shivered. "Oh, man. This place is so creepy!"

"Which makes it a perfect spot to hide!" Mindy said. She looked around the spooky interior of the old mansion. "Man, this place sure looks haunted."

"I hope we don't have to stay here all night..." Cindy said, rubbing her goose bumped arms.

Mindy took her sister's hand. "It's okay, sis. "We'll get through this together." She and Cindy ventured further into the house.

The sisters could hear their footsteps making the loose floorboards creak, they looked and saw old suits of armor lined up against the walls.

Mindy could feel her sister squeezing her shoulders as they walked. "Relax, Cindy. It's just an empty house. What's so scary about that?"

Cindy gulped. "Because an empty house that looks this spooky might have g-g-ghosts." she said shakily. "And it's Halloween."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Relax, Cindy. There's no such thing as-"

Then Mindy bumped into something hard. Cindy let out a terrified scream.

The girls looked up and saw a black suit of armor. But the suit was wearing a cape of purple flames! In his armored hand was a glowing green sword, and a pair of luminous green eyes glowed from his helmet. And they were leering right at the girls.

It was none other than the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween!

"A GHOST!" the twins screamed.

Hearing their wails of terror made the Fright Knight bellow a spine chilling laugh. He raised his sword, the Soul Shredder up high.

"RUN!" Mindy yelled.

The girls dashed as fast as they could, they were about to run out the door screaming when they heard hard banging against the door.

"Come out of there, you little pipsqueaks!" It was Dash.

Cindy and Mindy backed away from the door. They looked back and there was the ghost knight! Hearing the loud banging of angry teenagers at the door, the girls were trapped! They didn't know what to do!

They curled up together into a little ball and shivered with fright, praying the scary ghost knight won't hurt them.

Unbelievably, the Fright Knight didn't harm them. He lowered his sword. "Why aren't you children running?"

"Those big kids are outside!" Cindy squeaked.

The Fright Knight narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand. You children are more afraid of some older children than you are of me, the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween? How can that be?"

"B-B-Because they wanna tear us apart!" Mindy said.

"And take out candy!" Cindy said. "Please don't hurt us! We're just kids!"

The Fright Knight saw how terrified these children were. He looked up at the door trying to be broken down by the angry teenagers. The ghost's eyes glared deeply. He grabbed the children and used his intangibility to phase them to a room upstairs.

"What are you doing?!" asked Cindy.

"Stay here." the knight ordered. "I'll be right back." He phased back downstairs.

The twins looked at each other. Wondering what the ghost was up to, they moved downstairs and peeked from the balcony to see the Fright Knight making his stand, ready to battle.

Finally, Dash and Kwan managed to break down the door and the teens saw the Fright Knight himself.

Dash just sneered. "Oh, what's this? Another trick-or-treater?"

"Think you can scare us, Tin man?" Kwan taunted.

The two jocks marched up to Fright Knight. Dash grabbed the ghost's helmet and pulled it off his shoulders. But to the teen's horror, there was no head! And no body!

Dash looked back at the ghost's helmet and saw the knight's green eyes still glowing. He let out a battle cry, making Dash scream and drop the helmet.

The Fright Knight's helmet floated off the ground and returned to it's proper place. He held out his sword high above his head and stabbed into the floor.

His action caused the suits of armor in the hallway to quake, then they all gained the same eyes as the Fright Knight himself!

The haunted armor held their arms out and shuffled to the Fright Knight's side, their eerie moans echoing inside their hollow bodies.

Dash and the teens, at this point, were beyond terrified.

"Get out of my house." he demanded. "NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The four teenagers screamed bloody murder and crashed out of the house. They kept running and running and didn't want to stop.

Fright Knight yanked his sword out of the floor and the suits of armor became lifeless, they fell apart and clanged loudly on the floor.

Mindy and Cindy were so blown away. They came downstairs to the Fright Knight. "Wow! that was awesome!" Cindy said.

"They were so scared, they left behind all their candy!" Mindy said. The girls went for the treat bags and stocked up on goodies.

"Enjoy the spoils of victory, children." Fright Knight said as he drew his sword back into his scabbard.

While Cindy was stuffing the fallen candy into her treat bag, Mindy took a handful of candy and presented it to the Halloween spirit.

"Here, Mr. Knight." Mindy said. "Take some candy. You deserve something for helping us."

To say the Fright Knight was surprised would be untrue. Being the former soldier to Pariah Dark, he has never been given something for his assistance. He reached his hand out and took the candy offered to him.

With their bags filled with even more treats than before, the girls were ready to head home.

"Thanks for helping us, Mr. Knight!" Cindy said as she waved goodbye. "Happy Halloween!"

"See you next year!" Mindy said. And the two girls left merrily down the hill, happy to have such a memorable Halloween.

Fright Knight floated through the rook of the house and watched the girls leave.

"Well, well."

Reacting quickly, Fright Knight drew his sword and turned to see Danny Phantom wearing a knowing smile.

"So, the big bad Fright Knight has a soft side, huh?" Danny teased.

"Don't get cocky, child!" Fright Knight demanded. "I am the most feared entity on Halloween, not a bunch of adolescent humans. I was simply reclaiming my title, I care not for those children."

Danny arched an eyebrow. "So, it wasn't because you cared about those kids at all?"

"Not at all. Now begone before I destroy you!" The knight swung his Soul Shredder, giving Danny his first warning.

"Okay, okay." Danny said, waving his hands. He smiled. "I'm sure those kids appreciate it." And the ghost boy flew away.

* * *

Mindy and Cindy returned home safely. They sat in the living room counting their Halloween candy.

"Best. Halloween. Ever!" Cindy said, munching on a chocolate bar.

"I hope we see that knight again!" Mindy said. "He was awesome!"

From outside the house, the Fright Knight was listening to the children. And underneath his helmet, he was smiling.

The ghost took out a piece of candy, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

Then the Fright Knight turned into a swarm of bats and flew off into the night. Hopefully this ghostly knight will have just as much fun next Halloween.


End file.
